102415 - See You Soon
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 01:53 -- 01:53 AT: cara i uh 01:53 AT: need to talk to you about upcoming stuff 01:54 AC: what _s _t? 01:55 AT: i uh. im not going to be going w/ ramira i. im staying behind 01:55 AT: um. i think shell be fine 01:55 AT: but im not sure if we should... leave her high and dry like that 01:55 AT: uh but yea the discs then 01:55 AT: uh since ill be in my hive 01:55 AT: idk if serios 01:55 AT: remembers where it is 01:58 AC: ser_os doesn't remember you. 01:58 AT: i kno 01:59 AT: uh i guess u guys need a map then 01:59 AT: uh did u kno 01:59 AT: who was gonna bring em 02:00 AC: we d_dn't plan that far yet. _ don't know. maybe we could get ser_os h_s memory back or maybe _ could just br_ng them. 02:00 AT: um yea 02:00 AT: idk if i want 2 see him rn 02:00 AT: and idk if u want 2 see me or 02:01 AT: if u can even swim 02:01 AT: we could meet on the coast i guess? 02:04 AC: probably. 02:04 AC: we could meet there. 02:04 AC: _ guess. 02:04 AC: who knows, _ could try and sw_m. 02:05 AT: he yea um 02:05 AT: someone else could bring the discs if you dont want to 02:06 AC: _t's f_ne. 02:06 AC: _ told you _'d do _t. _'m not a grub. _ can br_ng them. 02:07 AC: _ have a motorcycle now that'll make _t qu_cker. 02:08 AT: okay 02:08 AT: thanks ill 02:08 AT: meet you on the coast let me get the map 02:08 -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file aaishashiveandcoast.png -- 02:09 AC: alr_ght. _'ll. leave soon, then. 02:09 AC: _s that f_ne w_th you? 02:09 AT: yea 02:09 AT: thanks cara 02:09 AT: srry 02:09 AC: no problem. 02:10 AC: there's. b_gger th_ngs to worry about. 02:10 AT: yea um 02:10 AT: yea 02:10 AC: so just. you do you. 02:10 AC: whatever the hell that enta_ls. 02:10 AT: haha 02:10 AC: _'ll get the d_scs to you, then _'m gone. 02:10 AT: okay 02:10 AT: we have 2 all get rdy so 02:10 AT: i guess we should all head back to our hives anyway? 02:11 AC: yeah. _ th_nk so. 02:12 AC: my h_ve _s a god damn party. 02:12 AC: another brownblood and antera showed up. 02:12 AT: oh wow 02:12 AT: it is 02:12 AT: kinda uh 02:12 AT: uuh nvm 02:12 AT: oh 02:12 AT: um u should probably be careful around serios now 02:12 AC: why. 02:12 AC: oh r_ght. 02:12 AC: he'll k_ll me, _ forgot. 02:12 AT: the only reason he doesnt actively cull is because of me 02:12 AT: or was 02:12 AT: yea 02:13 AC: fa_r enough. 02:13 AC: _'ll stay away from h_m. 02:13 AC: an even better reason to del_ver the d_scs. 02:14 AT: probably yea 02:14 AT: ill stop distracting u then 02:14 AT: meet u there 02:14 AC: no, _t's. 02:14 AC: f_ne. 02:15 AC: _'m just talk_ng to lorrea outs_de. 02:15 AC: _ don't want to be _ns_de r_ght now. 02:15 AT: oh uh 02:15 AT: hows she doing 02:18 AC: she's f_ne. 02:18 AC: we're f_ne. 02:19 AT: oh uh good 02:19 AT: im glad 02:21 AC: she's all. good. 02:25 AT: good 02:25 AT: oh 02:25 AT: did u guys finally fight the engineer 02:26 AC: we k_lled h_m. 02:26 AC: he's bur_ed outs_de my h_ve. 02:27 AT: oH! oh okay um no one was hurt? 02:27 AC: ser_os was hurt. then he fell asleep. then he woke up and he can't remember you at all. 02:28 AT: oh yea 02:28 AT: um 02:28 AT: i have 2 go 02:28 AT: srry 02:28 AT: ill see u when u get here -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 02:29 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx